Rain in Mexico
by The Midnight Kitten
Summary: It's a strange kind of friendship. Dominic Toretto the confident king of street racing and Morgan Grate the awkward seamstress who spends most of her life anyplace other then reality...
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTES: Jesse is the narrator in this story for the most part. The story begins at the ending of the Fast and Furious, Jesse did die and he is a ghost. Jesse will be interrupting the story a few times to bring us all up to par with my story. It's done on purpose. If you don't like it, don't read.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: ALL OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, UNFORTUNATELY I AM NOT THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I DO OWN MORGAN.

_ Once upon a time in the world of street racing there was a King. His name was Dominic Toretto. He and his Queen Letty ruled the world of Street Racing. Until Brian Spilner came along, now don't get me wrong here, he wasn't a bad guy, he just fucked everything up. You see, street racing isn't exactly legal and I guess hijacking trucks for DVD players isn't either. Dom and 'royal men' dabbled a bit in both and Brian ended up being a cop. Or so I guess. I didn't really get to make it through the whole story. I was one of Dom's royal men. Jesse, I was also known as the Mad Scientist.  
_

_Every year Dom and his royal family went to Race Wars and if you don't know about Race Wars then you probably shouldn't be reading this. Anyways, I decided to pink slip my dad's Jetta. I lost and I ran. It was what I did. I'm not strong or smart or anything really. I was scared and stupid. I mean, I bet my dad's Jetta and drove away after I lost. I drove every where that night, was half way to Mexico to visit my sister when I realized I couldn't do that to Dom. I was family and you don't embarrass your family like that. So I drove back to the King's castle.  
_

_ Dom was standing outside with a shotgun yelling at Brian. Some other shit must have hit the fan but I didn't really care. I needed my King to help me.  
_

_ 'What the hell were you thinking Jesse?'  
_

_ Dom already knew the answer. I wasn't thinking, but I tried explaining anyway. Dom would save me. I was part of his family and Dom was a family man. He took care of his, no matter how much we embarrassed him. He just wasn't fast enough that day. The gun shot came and I went down. Dom and Mia were there. It's really quite amazing how much stuff flashes through your mind when you realize you aren't going to make it. Morgan, my baby sister took up half of those flashes. King Toretto and his crew took up the rest. But I really think the most painful part of dieing was realizing I was never going to see my friends and family again. Morgan was supposed to come to Los Angeles. She was going to live with us at the castle and open her dress shop. Dom and Mia were all for it. They hated the idea of my little sister being alone in Mexico when she could be here with them.  
_

_ Mia, beautiful Mia. Nicest most beautiful girl in the world; well second to my sister. She stayed with me the whole time I was dieing. Dom went for revenge. I was so happy to catch a glimpse of him driving the Charger. And then I died. There was a bright white light and I thought I was in Heaven, but I'm not done. I want to see how life turns out for everyone. I need to make sure Morgan gets to Los Angeles and finds her knight in shining armor...  
  
_

_And my sister thought she was the only in the family who could tell a story.  
  
_


	2. Rain in Mexico

**AUTHORS NOTES: Jesse is the narrator in this story for the most part. The story begins at the ending of the Fast and Furious, Jesse did die and he is a ghost. Jesse will be interrupting the story a few times to bring us all up to par with my story. It's done on purpose. If you don't like it, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMERS: ALL OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, UNFORTUNATELY I AM NOT THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I DO OWN MORGAN.**

She loved the rain. Not the damp drizzly rain but the kind of rain that makes you think of nothing but how wet you are getting. The kind of rain you dance in until your body is so wet and tired you feel like you'll never be able to do it again. Until the next time it rains like that again.

It doesn't rain a lot in Mexico. That's one thing Morgan hated about Mexico. It was always so humid. But when it did rain, it poured. And when it poured it was the most beautiful thing in Mexico. At least that's what she thought until she saw Him running towards her building; his wife beater sticking to his well sculpted muscles, rain falling off his freshly shaved head.

Him, was the new guy who moved into the building or so she guessed. Morgan's world was a lonely one, but it was also a busy one. She didn't really pay a lot of attention to her surroundings. It's never done on purpose, just most of the time she doesn't care. Her mind has other places to be. She had stories to write, motions that need poetry, and dresses to make. Rarely does anything catch her attention, but there's an exception for everything and everyone. The said exception was now standing in front of her, hand outstretched. It was pure reflex when she reached up and grabbed his hand back. At least that's what she tried telling herself.

'The name's Dom.'

Dom didn't expect the look that came across her face. Her hazel eyes brimming with tears and a sweet smile slowly falling into a frown. Panic mixed with sadness. Not too many women got that look when he introduced himself. And he'd been doing a lot of introductions lately. Not that he wanted too, but he had to find her. Morgan, Jesse's kid sister.

'Dom. I know you Dom. Well not know you, but more like have heard of you. Jesse used to write about you all the time. Why isn't Jesse here with you Dom? What happened to Jesse?'

He wasn't expecting this either. What were the fucking chances? The girl he'd been searching half of Mexico for was already in his apartment building.

'Morgan?'

He watched as she nodded her head.

'Why don't we go inside kid? We can talk more there.'

Another nod as her teeth began to chatter; the sound echoing in the morbid silence.

He should have recognized that look in her eyes before he introduced himself. He should have recognized that lopsided smile before he introduced himself. It was all Jesse. And Jesse was dead.

'He's dead isn't he?'

'Yeah.' He was a bit relieved she had asked. How do you tell someone their big brother is dead? Dom wasn't one for a lot of bullshit. He said what needed to be said and that was that. This was something he hated. He remembered when he had to tell Mia her 'Papa' was dead. She'd been reading in her room, listening to that pop music she loved so much. He'd broken her heart that day. He'd seen it shatter inside her eyes. And as he led Morgan into his apartment and draped a blanket over her shoulders, he realized it wasn't very different.

'He was shot Morgan.'

Jesse had been very right when he called Morgan a butterfly; beautiful but frail. Jesse's death had just touched her wings. And from the looks of her she might not fly again.

She wanted to sleep. Sleep always made things go away for a little bit. You could sleep anything away. Go for a ride with the Sandman, he'll take you anywhere. The only toll is waking up. Sleep was a drug for her. Reality couldn't get her there. Bad news doesn't look like Dominic Toretto. And Jesse never dies in her dreams; only in her nightmares. She could handle the nightmares. With any drug there's always a chance of having a bad hit. But reality, goddess, it was always there: mocking her and trapping her. Reality couldn't bring Jesse back.

She hadn't seen him in two year. It really didn't seem like a long time until now. Now had just become forever. She'd never get another email from Jesse. No more birthday cards and no more Christmas presents. No more late nights call from Jesse after he won a race. Her everything was gone and she didn't quite know how to replace it.

She looked at the man sprawled out in the chair in front of her. Dominic Toretto did not look like the kind of man who would come all the way to Mexico to tell her Jesse had died. But looks can be deceiving, or so she hoped. Maybe, just maybe Dom Toretto was her second chance. Maybe she could live a little like Jesse did. He'd never been happier then when he was with the "team".

'When I was sad, I used to call Jesse. He'd just listen you know.' She paused for a moment, trying to get comfortable. 'Jesse wasn't very good with comforting words, but he could tell stories. I loved to hear stories about you guys. You made him alive. I just want to thank you for taking care of him Dom. I'm umm-' She paused again, running her hands through her hair. She needed out. She needed to grieve. '-Just going to go back to my place. I don't do this mourning thing very well. I'll probably see you soon.'

For the first time since he'd been out of jail Dom was lonely. Letty had left him to go race in Japan and Leon, Vince and Mia were safely tucked away in Canada. He missed them. He missed racing. He missed the adrenaline rush. He missed the quarter mile in ten seconds. And god he missed his shower. The water wasn't hot enough and the water just trickled over his body. He should have showered when it was raining. He should have gone after Jesse instead of hijacking the trucks. He should have been faster when it came to saving Jesse. He should have done alot of things. But it didn't matter. He was Dom Toretto and "should haves" did not belong on the quarter mile. He was a family man. He loved his sister. He loved his friends and he had loved Letty. Morgan had nobody. Did Morgan belong on the quarter mile? Would he be able to leave Mexico without her? He'd be in Chihuahua for at least two more months. He'd make his decision when the time came, but right now he heard someone at his door. Wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way to the door and opened it.

Morgan blushed. He couldn't remember the last time he met a girl that blushed. It was refreshing.

'Morgan?' 'Umm. Do you use shampoo?' Morgan stood in front of him, blushing and chewing on her bottom lip and asking one of the most random questions and making him laugh. He hadn't laughed since L.A., but it felt good now. And he knew now, he wasn't going to be able to leave Mexico with out her.

Do you use shampoo? She was back in high school again, just about to ask Romeo if he wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins with her. Palms had been sweaty and hormones had been running amuck. She walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he had any hand cream. Needless to say, she went to the Sadie Hawkins with Leon. She had been embarrassed then, and she was embarrassed now. Do you use shampoo? What kind of a question was that? She had meant to ask him if he wanted to go into town with her. But of course, she had to screw that up. Not that she really blamed herself. You couldn't help but to be nervous when standing near Dom Toretto. He was all man. Confident, sexy and he made her knees weak. The last guy who did that was some strange cowboy visiting from Texas. He ended up being gay. She needed to go to town and pick up material and food. She was starving and had a wedding dress to finish. Not to mention she had just spent three days in her room grieving and sleeping. She needed some fresh air and company.

'I use soap.' Atleast he had stopped laughing at her and had answered her question.

' Thanks. Um. Dom. I was just wondering if you wanted to go into town with me cause I need more material and food.' Awkward silence, she hated it. It was so, well awkward.

'If you don't want to that's alright. I can go by myself. I just figured you might want some company.' He smiled and for Morgan that was a good sign.

'Sure Kiddo. Just let me get changed and I'll meet you at your apartment.'

Changed. Oh god. He was still standing in front of her. Towel wrapped tightly around his waist and water still falling down his broad chest. Oh god again. It wasn't right for someone to look that good. Actually, she quite sure it was a sin. Maybe one of the commandments.

"Though shall not look that damn sexy in a towel"? Well, maybe not, but it should be. She was blushing again and she knew it and hated it.

'Umm. Alright. I'll be in my apartment.'


End file.
